Digital devices have been important and indispensable elements in people's living and working. Display devices, as output terminals of video signals of digital devices, are used to directly communicate information to an operator, and thus should be indispensable. With the development of science and technology, the functions of the display devices comprise not only receiving the video signals and display the same, but also controlling command input, that is, current touch display devices input a command directly through a screen, therefore the current touch display devices can even replace accessory devices for inputting, such as a keyboard.
The inventor of the present application finds that, in the prior art, the touch display devices perform scanning and detect whether there is a touch signal from a user only during the refreshing between two display pictures. However, such detecting manner of the touch signal leads to a low report rate of the touch display devices, resulting in that the touch display devices sometimes cannot receive a touch command from the user effectively, which impairs user's use experience.